Ross McCain
Ross is a supposedly normal Human-Animal Hybrid, who is working at a Café and sometimes sings there too! Appearance - Ross has beautiful golden brown hair that cascades down her back in waves. It has natural blond streaks in it, and it's long enough that if it was down she could sit on it. It's very thick, and hard to take care of but she refuses to let it be cut. She'll often wear it up, so no one can grab it and keep her back. Often it's in a messy bun on the days she's just chilling, or in several braids put into a bun. Has an curvy build. She's fit from doing sport, but she's not thin. She has a good layer of muscle on her limbs, but they aren't huge. She has large almond eyes, and a “button nose”, with soft natural pink lips, a high forehead,a soft jaw and chin. Her skin isn't clear but she has some acne near the top of her forehead where her hair brushes the skin when she's running or moving. She's tanned, but her skin is naturally tan. Her eyes are a dark grey and she has fairly long eyelashes. Is about 5'4 and weighs 135 lbs. She has cougar ears, and the tail, as well as the retractable claws Most of her outfits consists of : * Gray Gray's Cafe t-shirt that has the logo on it and her name on the back, and a green barista's apron with converse. Her hair is in a ponytail fishtail braid. * A baggy sweatshirt that says PINK and athletic leggings/normal leggings. Hair is probably in a messy bun. * The school's sailor suit uniform, the skirt in navy blue and the collar matching, the tie in red, and the blouse in white. Knee-high stockings in black and matching converse. Her hair is tied back in either a bun or a braid. * Red, black, grey and white flannel, with a black tank top underneath, ripped jeans and converse, maybe a gray beanie. * A white dress that reaches her knees, with a cinched waist, and brown boots. Personality - Ross is very quiet. She's super shy, but also super ridiculously brave. She enjoys reading. Some people think she's mute, but she's just hiding a horrible past. She puts up a facade at school, the silent and smart girl. She doesn't trust easily, and reads people well. She often makes assumptions about what type of person someone is, sometimes she's right and sometimes not. She is intimidating despite the fact she doesn't speak often. She tries to be more confident, but usually ends up being hurt or insulted and goes back into her shell. Recently though, she's been comfortable in going on stage. She's good at keeping secrets, and while she doesn't trust easy other people see her as easy to talk to about their problems because she doesn't usually judge. If you are her friend, you’ll find she's a calm and comforting person who will bring secrets with her to the grave. You will also find that she is also a ticking time bomb. She can hold her temper pretty well, but that point only goes so far. Don't push her, you'll find a storm instead if the calm. She's insecure and doesn't like it when people get into her face. She'll shrink back when someone's yelling at her and she gets scared easy. She can be extremely brave and loyal, but only her close friends actually see this side of her. She absolutely hates attention. She's confident and stubborn, and doesn't seem to have a filter. But only her friends see this part of her. Relationships - Tate - These two get along, and Tate encouraged Ross to get up on stage and perform. Delilah - Delilah and Ross are especially close, both of them being Human-Animal Hybrids. Ross is especially supportive of shipping Delilah and Grant. Aria - Ross has looked up to the idol for a long time, and somehow Ross keeps her innerfangirl to herself. Blaze - Her boyfriend. They are supportive beans to each other. Animal-Human Hybrid Stuff - * Animal Traits: Her eyes go narrow when she gets mad and turn sort of yellow as well ~What parts of the animal are part of their appearance?: She has cougar ears, and the tail, as well as the retractable claws Background - Ross is actually a princess. *